This invention relates to a hand tool for fastening or unfastening screws and nuts such as screwdriver or the like and particularly a hand tool that is capable of functioning in two operative modes.
Screws and nuts are the mostly used fastening elements for all kinds of applications nowadays. They can fasten two objects together firmly and securely. However it needs a hand tool such as screwdriver or other automatic power tool (electric or pneumatic tools) to do the job. There are a wide variety of screwdrivers now available in the market place. They mostly includes at least a handle and a shank. The shank has different tips such as cabinet tip, Phillips head tip, plum flower head tip, sleeve head tip and the like for engaging with different types of screw heads.
However most screwdrivers now being used have the handle and shank located at the same axial line. This type of design is not desirable in some occasions (such as to unfasten a very tight screw) as the applicable force is limited. To remedy this problem, there are special screwdrivers being introduced now that have the handle normal to the shank so that they may drive the screw with a greater force. They are specially made for one purpose only and are not suitable for doing the job a conventional screwdriver does. Users have to prepare two different kinds of screwdrivers to make necessary change at the working sites. It is not convenient and costs higher.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide a hand tool that enables the handle to change to different operation modes.
In one aspect, the hand tool according to this invention includes a shank, a connection member and a handle. The shank is fastened to one end of the connection member. The handle is movably engaged with another end of the connection member. The handle may be turned to a first operative position to align axially with the shank, or be turned to a second operative position normal to the shank. And by means of a locking bolt, the handle may be maintained at the first or second operative position when use. Hence, the user may easily change the handle to either the first or second position according to work requirements.